A New Friend
by The Stalkess
Summary: After a fight with Fang, BB meets a mysterious girl... My first story! Rated T for language in later chapters!
1. The Stalkess

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS**

The Titans arrived at a Jewelry Store, finding Fang, along with a large bag, filled with jewelry

"Still stealing for your Kitten?" Robin Mocked

"Shut it, You dorks don't stand a chance... well now that me and her dad are buddies, hahaha!"

Suddenly, the sky filled with Killer Moths mutant brude!

"Were gonna need alot of bug spray!" Yelled Cyborg

The moths attacked the Titans, but as the Titans were fighting the moths, Beast Boy noticed Fang running off, so BB ran after him

"Leaving so soon!" Yelled Beast Boy

"I don't have time to chat with you, Green... ummm"

"HA! Can't think of a comeback, Spider Boy!"

Then Fang spat poision at BB, he lied frozen on the floor

"he he, not so tough now eh?" the Spider muntant laughed

Suddenly, someone ran down the alleyway and kicked Fang right in the fa... umm spider-head

"Oww hey! Who are you?" hissed Fang

"No of your business! Spider Head" Yelled a female voice

"YOU JUST KICKED ME IN THE FACE!" Yelled Fang

**"**So," She chuckled "gonna do somethin' about it, Freak!"

Fang hated being called a freak, even more than he hated the Titans, but **her** saying made him wanna smile,

"Ha ha ha, the names Fang, i'll be in touch, love!"

Fang then dissaperd, leaving the stolen items behind

"Are you OK kid?" She asked Beast Boy

Its was very dark, so he could barely see her face, he couldn't tell her skin color, but she was about his age (14), she was wearing black boots, a camo Hoodie, a pair of cream shorts,a pair of black leather fingerless gloves she also had long hair that coverd her left eye, her right eye was emerald green, like his and some kind of tattoo on her right shoulder...

"Hey Kid!" She yelled

"Ehh?"

"You ok?"

"Well, the poison makes you frozen for a while, besides that im fine,"

"Good"

The girl was just about to leave

"WAIT" Yelled BB

"What?"

"Whats up with that tattoo on your arm, its like a paw with wavey lines and two dots?"

"Its a birthmark," She smiled "and don't worry, we'll see eachother again"

Then, she gave BB a light kiss on the cheek and left

**About 12 second's later**

"BEAST BOY!" Robin Yelled

"Down here! In the Alleyway!"

StarFire apperd from behind the corner

"Friend Beast Boy... what happend!"

"Ehh Fang spat at me then he got his butt kicked by some girl..."

"Some girl?" Asked Raven

"Yeh, Never got her name..."

"Do you know ANYTHING about her?" Asked Cyborg

"Just some wierd birthmark... , oh and she had long hair, it coverd her left eye, her right eye was green, oh her hair reached down to her butt!"

The team broke into a moment of silence, they all stared at Beast boy

"Not that I was staring at her butt"

The silence returned

Robin broke the silence "We should head back to Titans Tower, see if we can spot Fang" Robin spoke seriously, though you could here a chuckle deep down inside _Fang beat up by a girl, Ha! _he thought

"Oh yeah, he left the stolen jewelry in that bag ove there" Beast Boy rememberd him dropping it as he feld then he rememberd her, and the kiss, then he thought _uh oh... im in love with a girl, but ive never seen her face, she said i'd see her again... hopefully in daylight,_

**The next day at Titans Tower**

"Hey, Robin,"

"Yes Beast Boy"

"Found Fang yet?"

"Still looking, no sign of him since the robbery"

"Listen, I didn't want him to get away... I guess I just... "

"Its fine," smiled Robin " You were paralized,"

Beast Boy smiled,

"Beast Boy,"

"yes Robin?"

"The girl, do you remember anything else about her?"

"Uh yeah" Beast Boy fake smiled _**DON'T **__mention the kiss, _"She... uh... oh yeah she called Spider-boy a freak, then he said he'd be in touch with her"

"Uh hu?"

"Anyway better go..."

"Beast Boy, is something bothering you?" Asked Robin

"No, nothing bothering me," BB replied

Robin gave a sern look at him, he knew when BB was lying,

"Well ok" Robin smiled

Beast Boy left the room with one thought on his mind _Robin knew I was lying! _He just wanted to sit in his room, but when the alarm rang, it was time for action!

**Much later back at the Tower**

It was late, about 10:30pm when the Titans got back, everyone was tired, so Robin, Starfire and Cyborg headed off the there rooms, whilst Raven went to the Roof to meditate. Beast Boy walked into his room, he sat down on his bed

"You should REALLY close your window," A familiar voice laughed

"Hey its you"

"Yep, I noticed your window was open... you know"

"Let me guess, you defused the light so I cant see you?"

"Smart"

"Hey I didnt catch your name last time"

"Lilly"

"Got a last name?"

"Yes, but i'll leave it as a suprise"

"Hey, where are you?"

"By the window"

"No Moon? My luck..."

"Nah, just me" She smiled

He still couldn't tell her skin color, and he didn't wanna ask

"Soo Lilly, are you like my stalker now?

"I prefer Stalkess"

He laughed, she was... nice, quite loud and cocky but, Beast Boy liked that

"Well I better go, we both need some sleep" She yawned

"Bye then, Lilly"

Note - Do not judge the story on this first terrible chapter, trust me, it gets much better


	2. Meet the FREAKS!

**Disclaimer: (READ THE FIRST PAGE!)**

**_Somewhere else_**

A dark haired woman sat in a small room, the only light coming from a small laptop

"Where are you!" She hissed quietly at the screen, trying not to wake anyone

"Nathaira, You still in here"

"Yessss Tiger, im here" she hissed again

The door opened slightly, reveling large cat eyes and claws, "You looking for Lily?" Tiger asked

"NO!" Nathaira sarcastically hissed giving him a death glare with serpent eyes

He sighed "Here" he help out his hand, reveling a small computer chip

"What'sss this supposed to do?" she grabbed it with her fang-like nails

"It lets you hack into surveillance footage and police data bases" He replied

"But we don't even know where ssshe iss!"

He smiled "I found this in her room"

He handed it to his serpent wife it was a small piece of paper

"Jump City?" She asked, the cat-man nodded in response

"Well leave in the morning" She smiled "I dont want to wake up Leia"

Note:

I know,**_ REALLY _**short but important! Oh and Leia is gonna be based off my cat (YES, I named my cat after the princess from Star Wars, so what? Im not a geek, well thats kinda up for debate) and she'll appear in the next **_FREAKS _**chapter. Ohh and one last thing: **DON'T PUNCH THE PIGMEN!**


	3. Possibility and Returning Frenemys

**Disclaimer: Urgh, I DON'T OWN NOTHING**

**_Back at Titans Tower (AGAIN)_**

"Soo someone breaks in here, and you can't track them down?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg

"Yehh," He replied "Power Surge, everything was out for an hour or so"

"Couldn't you find her by her name?" Beast Boy asked (_AGAIN!)_

"Well, there are alot of Lilly's on Earth, and we don't even know where she's from"

"Okay so, what now?"

"We wait" Robin replied

"For what? Her to come back?" Raven asked

"No, for answers"

"Robin, finding her is IMPOSSIBLE!" Cyborg pointed out

Robin smiled, "Impossible, its two letters too long."

**_SOMEWHERE IN AN ALLEY_**

Lilly sat in the darkest corner of the alley, so she could go as unnoticed as possible, she didn't want to be seen, or heard for that matter

"God damn it!" She mumbled, looking at her clock, 3:00am "I need to phone Leia"

She dug around in her pocket, finding only her pocket knife and her phone

"Shit!" she whispered, trying to find her little sisters number in her pocket, fearing she knew were she lost it

_Beast Boys Room! SHIT! _She thought, then she started thinking about **_HIM _**again, some green dude wearing weird clothes she saved from some freak, then she came back to check on him when the power went out over the city.

"He he" She smiled "Kid should watch the News!"

Then she remembered what she had to do, **SHE **HAD TO GO BACK THERE!

"Ekk!" She squeaked "I really don't wanna go back there, I mean he's a nice kid and all but, URGH!"

She sat there, wondering when a familiar voice broke her thoughts

"Hey there"

"Urgh, not you" She mumbled

"What were you thinking about?" The Spider headed boy asked, emerging from the shadows

"Nothing" She replied "Now, What the fuck do you want?"

"Watch your language, sweet-heart"

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah" Fang replied, he hadn't thought of Kitten since the whole 'Kicked In The Face' thing

"What's her name?" Lilly asked, she didn't actually care or anything, she just wanted to make him think about this girlfriend of his

"Kitten"

"Why would she wanna go out with you?" Lilly asked "Is she like, a cat-person or moth-chick?"

"Nah she's human, now what are you?" He smiled

"What does it matter?" She asked

"Come on, I know your not human. or at least not fully. I'm curious"

"Urgh, if I let you see me, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe" He replied "Depends on if I still think your fit"

"Urgh, Okay," She moaned, trying to ignore that 'fit' comment

She stepped into the light, and a look of shock (if that was possible for a spider) was on Fangs face

She had the same clothes on from before, but what really shocked him was her skin it was _**GREEN!** _Her hair was also green, but the shock left Fangs face, and a smile quickly grew

"Hu" He said

"Are you gonna leave me alone now? Or are you gonna keep following me like a prick?"

"I'll stop, for now," Fang replied

"What do you mean, 'For now?'"

"I'll see you again," He smiled

"Well I have to go get something myself" She'd remembered she'd left Leia's number back where Beast Boy lived

"What is it?" Fang asked

She wasn't listening to him she turned around and started walking away, leaving Fang wondering if she heard him or not

_It doesn't matter anyway _he thought _even if she DID hear me, I never got an answer_

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, it was Kitten, he pressed the ANSWER button

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Kitten screamed from the other end

"I was just talking to a mate" Fang replied

"Who?" Kitten demanded

"Uh, just some kid that looks like one of those Titan dorks"

"Which one?"

"The green thing"

"Ohhh" Kitten hadn't expected that "Hey, you wanna go somewhere later?"

"Ok, where?"

"Urg, I gotta call you back, Melissa's calling"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye!" Kitten ended the call

_I wonder what that girl lost, _Fang thought, _ehh probably nothing_

Fang sat on the edge of the side-walk waiting for Kitten to call back, he was bored, then his mind went back to her,

_Can't believe that bitch kicked me in the face _a devilish smile came to his face _But next time, i'll get her back!_

Note: Next Chapter- _**FREAKS!**_ This is probably gonna be the third worst chapter (in case of language) in the story ( Maybe forth or fifth if Nathaira gets mad! But the Titans WON'T swear! ) also this was a pain to write, I had writers block for like, 3 days! Anyway, I hope the two people that reviewed the 1st Chapter, liked it (TY for the constructive criticism ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow, Ive read War Horse and I hope it paid off)


	4. FREAKS come to Jump City

Disclaimer- I own Leia, Lilly, Nathaira, Tiger. NOTHING ELSE!

_**Not so far away from Jump City**_

Leia was awake, she was waiting for Lilly to call. Leia was a 13 year old half leopard, half human, and also she had a bit of snake in her DNA, she wore a plain pink shirt, a leopard style belt, white socks and pink dolly shoes. Her tail was swinging in worry and her cat ears were flat on her head.

"W-why did I let you go there alone?" She asked herself quietly "I should have gone with you, I knew I should have!"

She heard a creak from out side her room so she darted into her bed and hid under the cover, to make it look like she was sleeping

"Leia?" Nathaira stuck her head through the door "Wake up sweetie"

"Whats the matter mom?"

"Leia, your big sister is missing" Leia acted shocked, her mother bought it and continued "Me and your father sssuspect she's headed for a place near here called 'Jump City.' Ever heard of it?"_  
><em>

"Umm, yeah, Melissa's cousin lives there, I think her name's Kitten"

"Sweetie, pack a bag, were going to find your sister, okay"

"Yes mommy"

"Oh and Leia"

"Yes?"

"Cat down before we go" with that, she left the room.

Leia shoved some clothes, her laptop, the book she was reading (Shadow of the Minotaur), her phone and her sketch book with a few pencils.

"Ready!" Leia yelled from her room

Her father, Tiger, came through her door

"Cat down yet?" Her dad asked

Catting down was a way of hiding her true form, it made her tail disappear, her ears stay still, human ears to appear and her cat-eyes to appear normal. She hated it, though she done it, a light emitted from her body as she changed.

"Your turn dad" Leia smiled

"Okay" Her father changed to his 'normal' form "Ready to go?"

"Yes dad" she replied

**_10 minutes later in Nathaira's car_**

Leia wanted to see how much her parent knew about where Lilly was but continued to sketch

"What are you drawing Leia?" Asked tiger

Leia flicked her light brown hair out of her face "A Phoebe in the moon"

"Who'sss Phoebe?" Nathaira asked

"Titan of the Moon" Leia replied

Nathaira smiled "Your very smart you know"

Leia nodded in response

"Hey Tiger" Nathaira

"Yes Nathaira"

"Why was Lilly green?" She asked

"Well, there was a myth" He replied

"What was it?"

"Okay, well apparently she was born in Kenya as a normal girl, but got very ill, she was taken to a spirit called Artemis who made her better, but a side effect was her skin and hair to become green and it also gave her 'special powers,' also, you remember her birthmark?"

"Y-yes" Nathaira replied

"Well, apparently gods and goddess use marks as signs for a 'god or goddess gifted child' "

"Ohh"

"Were almost there"

"How do you know?"

"Um well there are some kids fighting a giant blob"

"Tiger roll up the windows" Nathaira commanded

"Mom, Shouldn't we, you know, GET OUT OF HERE!" Leia yelled

Nathaira opened the door and stepped out

"Nath! Where the hell are you going! God dammit!" Tiger yelled

Tiger followed her and got out of the car

"MOM! DAD!" Leia yelled

"Leia stay in the car! Im gonna have a chat with this fucked up ball of goo!"

"Shit!" Leia whispered "Wait, did my mom just say fuck!"


	5. Suspicion, Lying and Flux Positive!

Disclaimer- yesh, I own nothing but OC's.

Nathaira walked towards the giant blob, ignoring the yells form her husband, she stood still, as the blob fell apart and man was taken away by police cars

"Man, Im covered in GOO!" Beast boy yelled, causing Nathaira to stumble backwards into her beloved husbands arms

"I think I know why Lilly picked this place" Nathaira whispered into her husbands ears, there was a strange essence in the air

"Why?" Tiger asked

She smiled and pointed at Beast Boy, who was trying to rub all the goo of his old Doom Patrol outfit

"Ohh, the green kid, why would she- oh right"

"Mom, what the hell was that!" Leia yelled running towards her parents

"Its OK Leia, you and your dad are going to find a hotel or something and im gonna check something out, well meet back here in an hour, OK?"

Leia nodded_ I can't let her go after Lilly alone, I just, can't_ she thought

"Come on Leia" Her dad said picking her up

**IN AN ALLEY NEAR BY**

Lilly had watched EVERYTHING from the alley, the fight with the goo thing, her mother showing up, and she knew what she was planning, and that green kid needs to be warned

"Urgh, fine i'll warn him" she whispered, she looked out to see if Nath was gone, she noticed that the Spider-boy was walking down the road with a blonde girl, he was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans, the girl (she presumed to be Kitten) was wearing a pink tank-top with light blue skinny jeans and pink high-tops.

**Across the street**

Kitten stared at Fang, she really wanted to talk to him, but she didn't know what to say, Fang then noticed her staring at him

"Something wrong?" He asked her

"No, I just... I don't know what to say"

Fang smiled, "So, what did Melissa say?"

"About what?"

"When she rang you,"

"Ohh, nothing really interesting"

"Hey, we should get going, your dad wants you back by 8"

"Ok" Kitten seemed sad, she didn't know why, she was also nervous,_ W-whats the matter with me_? Kitten thought_ Im on a date and all I can think about is- URGH!_

"One last thing Fang" she looked down, breaking the silence

"Yeah?" Fang was avoiding eye-contact

"That, mate, was it a... girl?" Kitten asked

"Uh, Yes"

"Whats her name!" Kitten snapped

"I dunno"

"Hows she your mate if you don't know her NAME! For fuck sake Fang, if your cheating on me, JUST TELL ME YOU ASS!" Kitten stormed off, she was pissed off at him

**BACK IN THE ALLEY**

"Man, she's really PISSED!" Lilly whispered "Better stay away from Fang for a while, ohh, shit yeah, Beast Boy"

She pulled out her phone and found a contact named 'FLUX TRIX' she pressed the button and it rang twice before it was picked up

"Flux Positive Trix if its electrical im geometrical" Flux yelled from the other end

"Hey, Flux, can you do me a favor?"

"Hey, hey Lil, whats up!"

"Do you even know what geometrical means?"

"Uh, no do you?"

"I think it has something to do with maths"

"Ohh, eh i'll think of a new one later, now what do ya need?"

"Power Down, Titans Tower, I'll call you when to power back up, Oh and can you make the doors lock shut?"

"Sure, Lil, you got it! Give me 10 minutes and you've got no power and stuck in there rooms!"

"Flux, your the best, i'll call back after so we can catch up, K?"

"Bye then"

"Byee"

Note - Umm, so, Flux is a OC with her own story, her sister is kinda... stupid. Flux can control electricity (thats why Lilly called her for help.) Shes part of a program for super-human teens called 'The SFSHM Project.' She can also create weapons/items from her energy, but there always pink! Lolage, gettin' pass, well, nothing, umm, see u nxt time! I guess


	6. Slipping Away

**_Disclaimer- blah blah blah Teen Titans blah blah blah OC's_**

Nathaira had no idea where those kids actually lived, but her thoughts were broken by a young girl sat on the side of the road, crying her eyes out, her motherly instinct told her to go comfort the poor girl

"What's wrong?" Nath asked, Kitten looked up at the woman, her eyes were full of tears

"I-I broke up with my boyfriend"

"Why sweetie?"

"I-I-I thought he was c-" it felt like her heart was being crushed as she said it "cheating on me"

She burst into tears again, and she couldn't stop

"Ohh, you poor thing" Nathaira smiled at the girl "C'mon, i'll walk you home and when you get there, call 'him' and ask for an explanation, by the way, Im Nath"

Kitten felt an urge to smile, but it was hidden by her tears "I'm Kitten, I live just down here" is all Kitten could say

She walked Kitten towards the house she pointed at, explaining to her that maybe its just her misconsiving what her boyfriend said, when she rang the doorbell Killer Moth was there quickly

"Kitten! Oh thank god your okay, where's that Fang boy? Did he ditch you in the street! Oh god Kitten, please don't tell me that he's had you drinking!Or is it worse? DRUGS! Has he had you taking dru-" Kitten death glared at her dad until he shut up

"Dad, calm down, Fang had to go, so Nath took me home, ok?"

"Oh, well I'm glad your home"

"Bye Nath" Kitten smiled stepping in the door

"Bye Kit" Nathaira smiled as she walked down the street

**_Some deserted street im Jump City_**

Lilly walked along a deserted road, no idea where she was going

"Trust my luck, I try and help someone and I get lost" Something inside her told her she was being followed, but she tried to ignore it "Um think of something think, think, thin-"

She heard footsteps behind her she spun around to see no-one "Who's there?" she yelled, no reply, so she continued walking

She was bored after a minute so she decided to sing

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
><em>Cause all that's waiting is regret<em>  
><em>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?<em>  
><em>You lost the love I loved the most<em>

_I learned to live, half-alive_  
><em>And now you want me one more time<em>

_And who do you think you are?_  
><em>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>  
><em>Collecting your jar of hearts<em>  
><em>And tearing love apart<em>

_You're gonna catch a cold_  
><em>From the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>So don't come back for me<em>  
><em>Who do you think you are?<em>"

She heard the footsteps again, but this time from an alley, she (stupidly) decided to go down it, when she stopped hearing them she turned round to see a horrifying familiar face,

"Hello" Fang said in a sinister tone "Nice to see you again"

"What do you want?" she wasn't even shaken by his cruel tone

"Oh, I see you want the same as I" He smiled

"What's that?"

"Answers, you answer mine, I answer yours"

"Wait, that means your question, is my answer, "

"I guess so,"

"Well what is it?"

"What's your name?"

"My name? Thats it! You followed me here, to ask me my name?"

"Well, there's one other thing, but, that can wait till later"

"Lilly, there you happy!"

"Almost" He gave a terrifying grin, "I need to give you something"

"Listen, ive got somewhere else to be so-"

"This will only take a second" He pulled out a sharp knife "Sorry" He stabbed her in ribs and laughed over her as he pulled out the knife, watching her bleed

"W-what did I ever do to you?" She asked

"Im surprised, most people scream with there last breath"

"Answer it!" she yelled

"You made my girlfriend break-up with me, im sorry though"

"Your a fucking w-wanker" she yelled

He left her there, alone, bleeding to death

"Never thought I would die like this" She whispered

"Dude, I told you we were gonna get lost" She recognised that voice "Woah, I think someones hurt!"

Beast Boy ran towards her

"You okay?" he asked

"Well, im in an alley, bleeding to DEATH!" She felt herself slipping away into the darkness

Beast Boy recognised her voice "L-Lilly?" he asked

"Yeh" Is all she could reply with, before everything went blurry, after that, she heard a few yells before everything went completely black,


	7. Coming Back

**_Disclaimer- I THINK YOU GET THE POINT_**

**_previously:_**

Lilly meet Fang in an Alley, he her stabbed and left her dead, the BB found her and she died, or did she?

**NOW -**

Lilly woke up, the world was quite blurry, she had real bad rib ache

"Oh yeah," She whispered to herself, remembering the events of, what she thought, was a few hours ago,

"Hey, your awake," Beast Boy smiled walking into the room

"How long was I - you know,"

"A few days" Beast Boy replied sitting down next to her "Is everything blurry or fine?"

"Urgh, a bit"

There was a deadly silence between the two

"Soo," Beast Boy stared at her "Who stabbed you?"

"Hu?"

"Cyborg said you must have been stabbed"

"Who's that?"

"A friend, who did it?"

"Someone that hates me I guess," She responded "or a serial killer"

"I guess" He seemed disappointed at her answer "Do you remember anything about your attacker?"

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Well Robin's gonna ask you it all agai-"

"Wait a second, one of your mates is named after a bird?" She interrupted

"Yeah, but he gets quite offended if someone mentions it"

They both laughed, he enjoyed her company and she enjoys his,

"You better get some sleep" Beast Boy said getting up "Being stabbed isn't the _easiest _thing to go through"

"One last thing" She called out before he left

"What?"

"Why were you there?"

"I-I guess we got lost, but don't worry about it, your OK now, that's all that matters"

She smiled "I-I guess i'll see you later then"

"Night" He yawned and turned of the light

"Night" She whispered, she wondered about his friend _I wonder which ones Robin, but I bet Cyborg the robot__, and the pink haired one looks like Pixen, I liked there names, Pixen Trix and Flux Positive Trix, and Pix wasn't stupid, sure she could act a little dumb but she was just to nice I guess,_

_**MEANWHILE**  
><em>

"Do you trust her?" Robin asked

"I guess I do," Beast Boy replied

"Why?" Raven asked in her usual emotionless tone "You've only just met her"

"I dunno, I guess its a little thing called _INSTINCT_"

"Are you trying to make me want to kill you?" Raven looked at him, slightly aggravated

"No"

"Back to the girl" Robin changed the conversation

"Her names Lilly" Beast Boy stated

"Ok, well, we have no information on her an-"

"Got something!" Cyborg yelled from the computer "Check this out"

"What is it?" Robin asked

"Well a green girl called Lilly was administered into the SFSHM Project 2 years ago, and went missing from it a week ago"

"The SFSHM project?"

"Yeah some school for teens with 'special powers'"

"Does it specify what type of powers?" Raven asked

"Nah, just says 'special' powers"

"Well I suggest we go check it out"

"We can't leave her alone here!"

"Friend Beast Boy, I will stay behind and watch the Lilly-Stranger"

"See? Calm down man, your acting all weird!" Cy yelled

"Fine whatever"

"Is there anything else about the school?" Robin asked

"Well there's she was in a squad"

"What?"

"Kinda like teams, Lilly was in Squad 5-4"

"Well, that narrows the search"

"When will we go?" Raven asked

"Tomorrow" Robin replied "Starfire, will you be OK watching the girl"

Starfire nodded "What must I do if she wakes?"

"Just don't let her leave" Robin replied

"OK Robin, we better get going" Cyborg said

"Bye friends!" Starfire yelled

"Good luck Star" Robin yelled back

All Starfire's team mates left, leaving her sat alone

"I should check on the girl!" Starfire said to herself

Note: YAY! The Titans are gonna met Squad 5-4! Sooo excited! Hooray!


	8. the Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TT but I own OC's and SFSHM and Shadow Plains**

_Lilly recognised where she was, "Crescent Forest" She whispered "W-why am I here?"_

_"Hello?" A voice asked behind her, she turned round and remembered his face_

_"A-Andrew?"_

_"Yes"_

_"D-didn't you, die?"_

_"I was lost, without hope"_

_"Demacon!" She shouted, anger in her voice_

_The boy became smoke and from the smoke stepped a scary bug-like beast_

_"Am I that easy to detect?" He asked_

_"Why did you kill him?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Andrew! Your own son, and you killed him!"_

_"I never hurt the boy" He looked up at the sky "I brought him home,"_

_"I don't believe that Kathleen would let you!"_

_"The maiden has lost interest since you were kidnapped by the freaky-ones"_

_"Your one to talk"_

_"My dearest Pure"_

_"Its Lilly"_

_"Lilly, you were given a scar, that will always make you different"_

_"You rule a dark kingdom, with only shadows as company, made a poor child that had you as a father, then kidnapped him! Im different, but you are evil!"_

_"This can take forever or a second, I must show you something but all you do is bring up the boy!"_

_"How about we make a deal?"_

_"Hm, I concur, arguing shall get us no-where, what do you have in mind, Little Flower"_

_"I'll listen to you, but you have to let Andrew go home"_

_"Deal"_

_She was quite shocked at his answer, "Very quick" Is all she could think of_

_"Well, my Little Flower, you are much more important than the boy"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Remember, Remember, that is all I want you to do"  
><em>

_"Remember... what?"_

_He smiled and pointed to a small opening in the tree-line, she walked over to it and saw a 12 year old blonde boy wearing hiking gear walking out of the bushes_

_"Where are you?" He asked_

_"Tony?" She whispered_

_"Lilly! Im serious! Come on! We came up here to have fun, and you run off!"_

_"Please" She whispered "Please Necron, don't make me see this again" She was almost crying, knowing what was going to happen next_

_"Come out Lilly! We don't have long till Sphinx notices were gone!"_

_She watched as her 12 year old self came out the woods_

_"Okay," the young Lilly smiled "Ill race you to the bottom!" She shape-shifted into a horse but stumble back into a tree, transforming back to normal as it started to fall_

_"LILLY!" Tony called out, pushing her away of a falling tree, getting himself crushed under it_

_"TONY!" Lilly yelled, then everything went blurry and soon the image faded away_

_"W-why did you make me see that?" She asked, her eyes were still full of tears_

_"Im sorry" Necron said, he sounded truly remorseful "You had to remember why you refuse to shape-shift now"_

_"I killed my best friend!"_

_"No, your best friend died that day, but it was not your fault, he protected you from the Darkness, and **YOU** decided to give up your best defence against them! Transform, he died so you could live, now your giving up?"_

_"I-I cant do it!"_

_"You are a joke! You were the strongest of your squad till that boy died! You will soon be with him, unless you learn to transform within 3 weeks, you shall die!"_

_"You can threaten me all you want, Ill never do what you say!" The strength returned to her voice_

_"How about the other green one?" He asked "You do not return your ability to shape-shift I shall kill him! And then another 3 weeks, Ill kill the pink one, one by one, leaving you to die last!"_

_"Your a monster! What stops me from killing myself?"_

_"How can you stop me when you are dead? You shall do it, or ill kill them!"  
><em>

_"No!" She screamed "Never, leave me alone!"_

_Necron laughed, his laugh was cruel and sharp, _

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_"I WILL ONCE YOU DO AS I ASK!"_

_"GO AWAY! IM DREAMING YOUR NOT REAL!"_

_"If I can enter my sons dreams, I can enter yours, and remember, im everywhere!"_

_He punched her, where she had been stabbed, and fell to the floor in pain, quickly passing out_

* * *

><p>Lilly shot up<em><br>_

"Where... am I?" She asked

"Im sorry to wake you" She turned to see a pink hairged girl, standing by her "But you were yelling"

"Who are you?"

"I am Starfire, friend of Beast Boy"

"Right, Im Lilly"

* * *

><p>Note : I have no idea if Crescent Forest is a real place, oh, and from now on the FREAKS will be moulded in with other chapters! I changed Adrian to Andrew cuz I wanna use him in other stuff!<p> 


	9. Hey Squad 5 4!

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own TT, in fact, I don't think anyone does, well, not one specific person, I think both CN and Marvel have marketing rights to it, eh, enough of this legal stuff. I own OC's  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AT SQUAD 5-4 HQ<em>**

Squad 5-4 were walking down the LONG hallway to there dorm

"My god! Holly tried to steal Ivy! Im pissed off!" Hex told her team-mates, pushing her jet black hair out of her face, carrying her beloved black cat, Karma "I think its got something to do with Andrew and Lilly going missing!"

"Hex! Too Tight!" Karma yelped, and Hex lighted her grip

"Sorry Karma"

"Wow, next time you get pissed remind me to-"Ash mumbled

"Shut it Ash!" Jack warned "No sex jokes!"

"What? So im sexual, that's better than ignoring a girlfriend!" Ash stared at Jacks girlfriend, the darkest one on the team, Abyss

"At least he can _get_ a girlfriend" Abyss stated in her usual angry and depressed tone

"Back to Hex" Jack looked at Hex

"Ok, Adrian and Lilly are still missing, Zenda, any visions yet?"

"No, Im sorry" The Indian girl wearing turquoise Egyptian style clothes

"Its fine," Hex looked up "Jack, any ideas?"

Jack just shook his head "Im just gonna go back to the dorm"

"Ok, eh im probably just getting worried over nothing" Hex smiled as she looked a Jack

As they came to the dorm door, they noticed 4 strangers standing outside of it

"This your dorm?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, you got a problem?" Ash defensively lit his ginger hair on fire

"Calm it Ash!" Karma warned "Im very vengeful!"

Ash swished his hair putting out the flames

"Anyway, did you know a girl called 'Lilly'?" Robin asked

"Your asking questions you know the answers to" Zenda stated

"Non credere alienos" Jack turned to Hex "Latine intellegere non putatur"

"Robin, what did he say?" BB asked

"I don't know, something about smart aliens" Robin replied

"Nullam Ut audire illos scire puto esse Lilly" Hex looked at the Titans "What are your names?"

"Im Robin" Ash let out a snicker but he ignored it

"Im Cyborg"

"Beast Boy" He kept his eyes on the floor

"Raven"

"What are your names?" Robin asked

"Im Zenda" the Indian girl waved

"Anubis, Zenda's bird" the turquoise and gold bird chirped from Zenda's shoulder

"Hex" The girl dressed in purple with a dark purple coat swished her black hair away from her purple eyes (Sorry, that sounded like shit poetry,)

"Im Karma, Hex's cat" The black cat stared at them with her large purple eyes

"Im Ash" The ginger haired boy smiled at Raven

"Im Cole, Ash's dog" the black Doberman wagged its tail

"Im Jack, and this is Darkness" He gestured his hand to the raven stood on his shoulder, "He can't talk"

"Im Abyss" The dark blue haired smiled revealing her dagger-like teeth

"Im Abyss' good side, Luna" The white cat had a very angelic voice and light blue eyes

"And im her dark side, Monica" The black cat on the other hand, had a very demonic voice and dark red eyes

"Im Jess!" The light blue haired girl smiled at the light blue rabbit she was carrying

"Hopscotch" the rabbit smiled

"Flux Positive" Flux leaned against the wall

"Im Elecrio, Flux's dog!" the Whippet wagged its tail excitedly

"Im Ivy Bloom," The girl grew a sparkly blue flower

"Im Kim" the Bengal cat grabbed the flower and put it in Ravens hair, giving Ivy a high-five on the way back

"Sophie" The blonde girl span round in a sparkly white & gold shirt, jeans and white high-tops

"Im Lady Eleganda, but you can call me Elegan" The white and gold dove had a lady-like voice

"Im Pix! And this is my dove Sweetie-Gal!" the pink haired girl (wearing some kind of magenta cheerleader uniform) Screamed

"Its TRUE!" The pink dove on her arm agreed

"Right," Robins tone was very serious "Do you have a headmaster or headmistress?"

"SURE!" Pix yelled grabbing Robins arm "Her names Miss Sphinx, she's a cat that wears glasses!"

"Can you let go?" Robin asked

* * *

><p>"Lilly-Stranger?" Starfire looked at her, unsure at why she was so scared "You ok?"<p>

Lilly tried to respond, but every time she attempted to talk, it felt like she was being stabbed again,

"Cannot you talk?" Starfire asked

Lilly nodded, but that made her nauseous, so Starfire got her a bucket

"Here you go!" She smiled,

"Thanks, Pix"

"Excuse me?"

"S-sorry, your like my friend, Pix..."

"Is she part of the school thing?"

"How did you-" Lilly was caught off by her own paranoid thoughts _they know about my friends... They could have attacked- MOM! Oh god! _

"You look a little pale..."

"Where's Beast Boy!" Lilly shouted in fear

"At your old school"

"Oh no! Dear god! Im such a fucking idiot!"

"What's wrong?"

"Your friends are in serious danger!" Lilly sat up, but Starfire pushed her down

"You can't get up, not until Robin gets back!"

"My god! I can't bel-"

"Were Back!" Robin yelled

"Oh, thank god..." Lilly whispered

* * *

><p>Note -<p>

FINALLY! I hope the endings good enough... well, it did take FOREVER!


	10. CLIFF HANGER!

**_Disclaimer- Yeah yeah yeah_**

* * *

><p>"ROBIN!" Starfire exclaimed, flying up to him and hugging him<p>

"Hey Star, Can you let me go? I wanna talk to Lilly"

Beast Boy didn't take his eyes off the floor, but Lilly didn't take her eyes off him

Straight after his release from Starfire Robin walked up to Lilly,

"So your Lilly?" He asked, Lilly looked at him

"Yes," She looked straight into his masked eyes

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Don't you need to arrest me before questioning me? Or did you arrest me whilst I was dying?" Lilly said in a mocking tone

"Just tell me"

"Fine, I don't remember much of my early life, but when I was about 7 I was found by a talking cat and taken to her school, but, due to my... difference, I was considered a freak by most of my class mates, even though I didn't really need much help in fighting, but one kid called Tony was really nice to me, one day we were messing around and..." It hurt her to much to finish

"H-He died" She started crying "It was my fault"

the Titans were in shock, no-one saw that coming (I bet u did!)

"How?" Robin asked

"A tree fell"

"How is that your fault?" BB walked up to her

"I-Its complicated" she looked at the floor

"How?" Robin asked again

"Robin, leave her alone, she's ju-" BB was interrupted by sirens wailing "Can't crime stop in this town for 5 minutes?"

"Beast Boy, you stay here and watch her, we'll go stop... who ever" Robin ordered

Within 2 seconds, the Titans left, leaving BB alone with Lilly

"Thank god" Lilly mumbled

"Robin's not as big a jerk as he seems," BB said

"I get it" She looked at BB, her emerald eyes met his "Soo, am I under arrest?"

"Well more like stuck here until your better, so... Kinda"

She giggled "So, Fang, what's up with that guy?"

"Ehh, well he has the head of a spider and is dating the brat daughter of a villain that gets his ass kicked by a couple of kids"

"That's gotta suck"

"did_ 'he' stab you?" BB asked_

Lilly nodded "Sorry I didn't tell you"

"Its fine" He smiled "I understand why"

"Thank god, because I didn't!"

the two broke into laughter

_He's __aright, _Lilly thought

_I wouldn't get used to seeing him _Demacon mocked in her head

_Why do you care? _She mind-asked him

_None of your business! Anyway, 2 days left till death knocks first!_

_That's the worst threat in the history of time! I'll stop you! You wouldn't even dare coming back here Demacon! _She screamed at the voice

_You'll never stop me, and you know it! I could kill any of your little **FRIENDS **with ease, and I could kill you with ease to! _

_Why don't you then? _

_Maybe later, But be warned, I don't bluff!_

"Hey?" BB shook her, bringing her back to reality "You zoned out,"

"Ive gotta go" She mumbled "I put you and your friends in to much danger"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Maybe you should know," She looked at him "First off, Im sorry"

"For what?" He asked

"Lets start off where I left off, 2 years ago, at Tony's death..."

* * *

><p>Note -<p>

Dear god, I hope it's good enough, It's kinda rushed (I put my dead-line as Sunday), at least its quicker than Chapter 2... Also, I LOVE CLIFF-HANGERS! Kinda like House of Anubis, more questions than answers! Ha ha! Anyway, can someone give me a villain for the Titan's to be fighting, _PLZ!_

__Around 700 words is good enough, right?

SEE YA!


	11. And It Starts To Get Serious

**_DISCLAIMER - Ball's to it, let's get on with story!_**

* * *

><p>"Lets start where I left off, 2 years ago, at Tony's death...<p>

It was my idea to go off into Crescent Forest, late so we had at least an hour to look around before Sphinx would even start looking for us, but Tony didn't like the dark too much, so we decided to head down, but I backed into a tree, and it started to fall, Tony pushed me out of the way but got trapped under it,

about 2 weeks later, his sister went rouge, Diane Stirlan, attacked the school and started calling herself 'Dark Star', and she had it in for me, blamed me for his death, soon after no-one saw her again,

then I met Andrew, he was a really nice kid, but his dad was some evil monster bug-man, and his dad took him away, until his me and my squad came and kicked his ass, brought Andrew back, but he hated me the most because I was close friends with Andrew, then, Andrew went missing,

Hex started getting paranoid and started flunking class, after about a month, Sphinx convinced her Andrew was still alive, so she went back to normal, but Karma told me she sensed something wrong still, and agreed to keep a close eye on her

then, I get kidnapped by a couple of Half-Animal creeps, and I had no idea why, I got away, with there daughter Leia's help,

that's when I met you... I saw you getting your ass kicked by Spider-Freak, decided to help you, ended up seeing your window open, decided to pay you a visit, warning you to make sure you keep your window closed... that's how he got to Andrew...

then that Fang guy stalked me in a Alley and we had a little **chat, **Thank god after a while he left me alone,

whilst enjoying the city, I saw Nath's car and decided to hide in an Alley, and saw Fang's girl-friend break up with him, it was pretty harsh... anyway,

I started walking down some shitty abandoned street and heard foot-steps in an Alley, being an idiot I went down, like the girl in the horror movies that decides to go into the creepy house, and, like in the movies, the weird guy pulled out a knife and stabbed me in ribs and left me to bleed to death, and thank god, you and your friends showed up, but,

when I died, I saw something, Demacon, he warned me if I didn't do what he asked, he'd kill you and your friends... I guess im just a magnet for bad things..."

"And I thought bad things happened to me" BB mumbled

"That's why I need to go..."

"Your not just a magnet for bad things, there are some good things that have happened to you"

"Like what?" She asked

"Well, your friend's really care about you, and I guess..."

"What?"

"I-I really care about you"

"Well, you shouldn't, no-one should"

"Why?"

"Like I told you, Im a magnet for bad things, so the more I stay around you and your friends... the worst it gets"

"Your the one it's happening to, your the one that need's protection"

"I-I guess your right"

"Jez, it doesn't usually take this long... they should be back by now" Just then BB's communicator rang "Something's wrong"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled from the other end "We've got a big problem! We need your help! Were on the west side of time, hurry!"

"And it begins" Lilly mumbled

* * *

><p>YEA OH! 2 CHAPTER'S, 2 DAYS! AM I BAD-ASS! Also, another cliff-hanger, proper Anubis ending! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

I hope it's a nice cliff-hanger! You kinda get and it make's you want MOAR!

Im also getting more confident with my writing, and I hope it shows...


	12. Arguing, Kidnappers and Kitty's in PJ's!

**Disclaimer - ?**

* * *

><p>"What?" BB asked Lilly turning to her<p>

"It's starting" She mumbled "There coming! It's my fault!"

"Who?" He asked

"The Freaks!" she told him

"The what?" He asked

"They've got your friends, next…" Lilly refused to finish, but the shape-shifter knew what she meant

"They're going to kill them? Aren't they?"

"Yes, there little use alive," her eyes were full of tear

"We'll get them back" He whispered to her "I know we will!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere else<strong>_

* * *

><p>Robin woke up to find he was tied up with his friends in a dark room<p>

"Hey!" He yelled, trying to wake up his friends

"Good, your awake" Hissed a female voice

"Who are you?" He yelled "And why have you-"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" She yelled

"Fine" Robin mumbled

The woman stepped forward, revealed as a tall lady with short black hair a snake-like green eyes and very sharp nails

"I'm Nath, and you kiddies have something that belongs to me" She told him

"What are you talking about?" He asked her

"DON'T ASK INOCENT!" She yelled "THAT WILL GET YOU NO-WHERE!"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Of course you don't" She turned around "But one of your little 'friends' do"

"Who?" Robin asked

"The one you didn't bring along," She turned back to him, her face had a sinister smile "Which makes it much easier for me to get rid of him"

"Y-You wouldn't! You may be evil but you must have some good in you!"

"Im not evil" She started walking towards the door "Im a mother"  
>She slammed the door, consuming the hero's in darkness<p>

"This is really bad" Robin told himself "Our friend is in danger, and were trapped down here"

The door started to open, and a little kitty girl wearing cream nightshirt and matching slippers stood in the open door

"Hello, why are you in the basement?" She asked

"Um, you wouldn't understand, kid" Robin responded

"My mommy told me to keep an eye on you whilst she gets my sister back" She told him "But she doesn't wanna come back, so if I let you go, you have to stop her, okay?"

"What?" Robin asked

"Well, since im little everybody thinks im sweet and cute, but im much smarter than I look," The girl walked down the stairs "Now, hold still"

She pulled out a knife and cut the rope "Hurry up! If you move fast enough you can save your friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Titans Tower<strong>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was trying to reconnect to Robin and Lilly was trying to calm down<p>

"Why won't he pick up?" Beast Boy mumbled walking back and forth

"They can't pick up when there dead" Lilly mumbled

"There not dead!" He told her "I know there not!"

"HOW? Its happened to me three fucking times now! I know it!"

"Shut up! There alive! You might have given up but I won't! There my friends and I trust that they can keep themselves alive!"

"What? That doesn't make fucking sense!"

"Quit swearing! Just shut up for 5 seconds!"

"Fuck you! I never asked for you to help me! You should have just let me die on the street corner! Then all this crazy shit wouldn't have happened!"

"How would letting you die help our situation right now?"

"They wouldn't have targeted your friends! Now there gonna die and then there gonna come here and kill you! Im such a stupid BITCH!"

"Your not stupid! And there not gonna kill anyone" Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her "I promise you"

"You can't! She'll stop at nothing to kill you and your friends!"

"Just calm down" he whispered as he covered her mouth

"Beast Boy!" Robin yelled, rushing through the door "Your OK!"

"Where's the others?" BB asked

"There fine, but someone's coming after you!"

"What?"

"You've gotta hide! Hurry you to... uh Lilly right?" Robin turned to Lilly

"So, you've met Leia hu?" Lilly asked

"Is she the Kitty-Girl?" Robin responded

"Leopard!" Lilly quickly corrected

"Fine, just you too come with me" Robin ordered

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - This... Took... FOREVER! I had major Writers Block! Well, I made it long enough to by me some time...**_


	13. Romance or Hallucinations?

**_DISCLAIMER - ... I FORGET..._**

* * *

><p>"No" Lilly told Robin<p>

"What?!" Beast Boy asked

"I'm sorry, but I have to" She stood up, facing the Titans

"Have to what?" Raven asked, moving towards her "Walk towards your death?! Your seriously injured and if your attacked again it will be much worst"

"She's right" Cyborg told the green girl "No offence but you don't really blend in with the crowd"

"I came here for a reason…" Lilly told them "Im not allowed to tell you, ive risked too much, now, I better be on my way"

"Can I talk to her alone? Just for a minute?" BB asked

"Fine," Robin started leaving, followed by the others

"Don't think it just being you is gonna change anything!" Lilly said, playing with her hair

"I don't expect it to..." Beast Boy turned away from her "I just wanna know why every time I convince you to stay, you promise you will, then, just get afraid... why?"

"Listen, I know alot more than you think"

"Then tell me"

"No! Your in deep enough, im just putting you in more danger!"

"From who?!"

"I-I can't-"

"Just tell me!"

"Why do you care?!" Tears started streaming down her face, making the shape-shifter fall silent "Why?! You don't have any reason to! Im just another person you saved!"

"Because..." He sat on her bed and grabbed her hands "Because I felt like I could trust you from the moment I met you, I saw you as my friend only after knowing you for a few seconds... and your like me, ive never met someone like me before"

"Trust me" She whispered, taking her hands away from his "Im nothing like you"

"What changed in you? Once you were so bright, now, your like a storm cloud"

"You wanna know the truth? I-Im destroying everything and everyone! Just because I..."

"What?"

"Look closer..." She whispered into his ear "And you'll see everything..."

"What do you mean?!"

She just shook her head "Your not thinking, Garfield"

"WAIT! I never told you my name! How-?"

The world suddenly went black, and Beast Boy found himself on the roof of Titans Tower with Raven around Midnight

"My god your stupid" Raven told him

"I-It was a dream?" Beast Boy asked

"Mostly, but still you don't understand it!"

"Wha?"

"She loves you"

"She... she what?"

"Let me spell it for you L.O.V.E. you!"

"She... she... is she even real?"

"Yeh, you walked up here half an hour ago after you talked to each other, you wouldn't tell me anything, but I got a basic idea"

"W-Wait, is she?"

"Will you shut up?! She's fine..."

"I wanna see her..."

"Well, lets go then!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>INSIDE TITANS TOWER<strong>_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'JUST GONE'?" Beast Boy demanded

"I mean I took my eyes off her for 2 seconds then BAM gone..." Cyborg responded

"Where would she have gone? Anyone?!" Beast Boy started pacing, he was worried this would happen again, but his friends just stood silent "Seriously?!"

Silence

"Friend Raven, may you try making the psychic contact?" Starfire asked

"She's managed a mental block, which is very complicated to undo" Raven replied

"I'll be in my room!" BB Yelled, leaving

_Where's the Bad Guys when you need them! _thought Raven

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE - Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Late!<strong>** BB Raven-induced hallucinations started after the Titans left, not before, not after! **


	14. Beginning of the End

Lilly woke in a pitch black room, her head felt sour and it stank like metallic gases

"I've waited too long!" She heard a man yell

"Im so sorry Professor, but my work is not complete" Another voice said, it was almost completely emotionless "I'll need your subject for a few more days-"  
>"Your joking Slade! We had a deal! Now, give me my experiment back" the 'Professor' growled at the other gentleman<p>

"Leo, Just wait till the Titans arrive, then you can take her back" Slade turned and walked towards the startled girl "First, I better erase everything"

"Why?" Professor Leo asked, also walking up to her

"People will start arguing with memories, she's human"

"It" He corrected Slade

"No, **SHE**" Lilly argued

"How sweet" She couldn't tell but she was pretty sure it was Slade "**it's **awake"

"Come a little closer and I'll show you HOW awake I am!" Lilly growled at the man

Slade sniggered

Lilly leapt for him, but quickly fell with a shock in her neck

"W-What?" She asked, examining her neck, she realised she was wearing a collar "You bastereds! Your treating me like some fucking wild animal"

"You are partly animal aren't you?" Slade gave her back

"Watch your mouth, my dear" The professor stepped into light, revealing a Spanish-looking sickly man in his late 20's, she could take him down easy if he didn't put that collar on her

"I'll inform the Titans of our location" Slade said as he walked passed, she got a good look at him, black armada outfit with a grey belt and boots, he had a mask, half orange and the other half was black, he only shown his eye on the orange one, not the black, he also quite muscular

_Okay, less easy to take down _Lilly thought

"Try and remain calm… uh… what was your designated name?"

"Lilly" She spat "And who are you?!"

"Im Professor Leo Martinez, soon you won't remember me, or anyone you've ever met"

"Sorry, how do you know me?"

He smiled "You want the truth? Okay, don't say I didn't warn ya"

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME!"

Professor Leo straightened his posture, and took in a deep breath "You aren't a person, you're a test subject in a military facility, a solider, Dr. Wils- Slade gave you memories and a life so you could work undercover for him, you were actually amazingly convincing, especially around that other shape shifter… what was his name? Beast Boy! That's it"

Prof. Leo continued his rant on her success but it only made her feel worst, she was nothing, no life at all, now the titans will get harmed because of her being unable to realise she was just some test-thing

"By the way, we should get started on the wipe and- wait" Leo paused and looked at her, tears were dripping down her face "A-Are you, crying?"

She just continued to cry silently

"C'mon, perk up" The professor stated, oh how she wished to rip his face off

"W-What's gonna happen now?" She asked through her tears, fearing the worst

"Well, I guess I'll take you back with me, remove your memories and stuff, those Titan kids will most likely come looking for you especially your friend" The professor looked almost un-emotional "And once your research days are complete, you'll be sent to her family"

"H-her?"

"You, basically, See, we made you by blanking a young girl we taken and combining her DNA with that of animals"

Rage started to arise, but she didn't let it through her voice "You taken someones child, then mind-blanked her, then fucked up her DNA?"

"In a way"

"You…." She couldn't finish, being in the room with a nut head professor was bad enough but he RUINED someones life for illegal research? "Your going to fucking rot in hell you basterd"

"What..?"

"You killed someone, just for research? It doesn't matter how many lives you save, the one you taken was just an innocent girl, and for that, you'll rot in jail"

"But I-"

"YOU FUCKING MURDERD A NORMAL GIRL YOU ASSHOLE! You better pray there is no god you son of a bitch!"

"S-Shut up" The professor whisperd clenching the collar remote

"DO YOU HEAR HER AT NIGHT? SCREAMING? BEGGING TO GO HOME? HU? BECAUSE I CAN, I KNOW SURE AS HELL YOU DO!"

"SIELENCE!" He screamed pressing the button on high, sending volts through her body

He stopped after 2 minutes

"I hope that is a lesson" He hissed, but she didn't move "Oi, little shit, get up"

She just lay there

"H-Hey!" He yelled, praying not for the worst "G-Get up! You stupid ass animal!"

Still nothing

"Please?" He begged

He walked up to her, very close, he heard noise but he ignored it, crouched down and whisperd

"Sarah?"


	15. ENDING

The titans watched as a coffin was gently lowered into the ground, watching the weeping parents

But Beast Boy wasn't, he had his eyes on a Spanish scientist in handcuffs guarded by an armed police officer. You could call it justice, Prof. Martinez and his actors going to jail, his facilities being shut down… as usual Slade escaped but whatever…

As the funeral ended, the Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire went to talk to the devastated parents, but Beast Boy was looking at a picture of her, before the experiments, and recognised her.

He walked away and towards Professor Leo, still in handcuffs

"I suggest you wish to ask why I came here?" Leo suggested

"No, I know why" Beast Boy stated "I just wanted to tell you that you made one mistake"

"What's that?"

"Her name wasn't Sarah" Beast Boy continued walking "It was Terra"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Hi! Its me! Just telling you that you will NEVER hear off Lilly again, she has been recycled and replaced and will ROT on this site, always being the SHITEST OC I HAVE EVER CREATED!**

**YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER OR SQUAD 4/5 AGAIN! THEY ARE GONE!**

**I'm keeping Flux Positive though**

**ENJOY YOUR CRAPPY ENDING TO A CRAPPY FAN-FICTION! I RUINED THE NAME OF TEEN TITAN OC's**

**I AM GLAD I KILLED HER OFF!**

**Also, really short ending LOL!**


End file.
